By Any Other Name
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Team RWBY spends their Saturday night playing games. But there are a few questions that are better left unanswered. [Happy birthday, Zoe!]


**Just a little idea I had that snowballed a bit, but it was fun! It is a shippy fic~**

**Happy birthday, Zoe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

By Any Other Name

"Alrighty!" Yang made a triumphant fist. "The next Saturday-Night-Slumber-Party Secret Question iiiiis-"

"Yang, you don't have to say the full title before every question." Blake reminded her. "We know where we are right now."

"Oh. Right." The blonde cleared her throat before continuing. "The next question iiiiis- oh, this is a good one! If you could have any kind of superpower what would it be?"

"Oh! Oh! That's an easy one! I'd want-"

"Ah-pup-pup-pup-pup! Ruby it's not your turn to answer, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

The four girls sat on the floor of their dorm room in between the beds. Ruby and Yang had used the blankets they were not sitting on to make a tarp of sorts overhead, somehow keeping it suspended- probably because they made sure it would not fall no matter what, since Weiss had threatened to shred it herself if anything collapsed on top of her.

Ruby had suggested the idea of playing some games tonight, and one of the ideas was to have them all write unusual questions on strips of paper and put them in a jar. Each person could be exempt from one question if she could not think of a good answer. However, if the person was the one who drew the question that round, she could not skip; that was just something Yang had added to "spice things up a bit."

Yang pondered a bit for her answer on the present question. Ruby thought as well, pulling a cookie from the box she had bought in town earlier and munching on it, being mindful not to get crumbs on the blankets lest her girlfriend give her another lecture on cleanliness.

When they had started the game a little while ago, Weiss had been filing her nails all the while. But now, Ruby was happy to see her partner giving her undivided attention to the game.

"Hmm..." Yang twirled the paper around for another minute before she finally gave her answer. "If I could have any superpower... I guess I'd say invisibility."

"Oh, yes." Weiss rolled her eyes. "You'd certainly get a kick out of playing practical jokes on all the professors as you skipped their classes."

"Yeah, how great would that be?!" Yang mused. "And of course I'd save a few good pranks for you too, princess."

"I'm flattered. Blake, have you thought of your answer?"

The Faunus girl's ears twitched as she was addressed.

"I think shape-shifting would be beneficial. Not only in battle, but for personal reasons as well. Plus... I've always wanted to know what it's like to fly more than a good jump and without the use of Air Ships."

Her teammates gave nods all around, understanding her choice.

"Buuuut~" Yang leaned in close to her girlfriend and nudged her ribs. "_I _sure don't need to shape-shift because you make my heart _soar_, Blakey."

Both Weiss and Ruby groaned at that one, but Blake would take it. She pulled Yang in for a brief, appreciative kiss.

By the time they had pulled apart, Weiss had prepared her answer.

"I supposed I'd do well with the ability to read other's thoughts."

"Telepathy!" Ruby said helpfully.

"Right." Weiss continued. "It would certainly be good to know an enemy's plans or next attack."

Yang nodded seriously. "Mm, I feel ya."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Weiss shrieked, recoiling her legs immediately.

"It's a figure of speech, princess! Gosh..."

"Okay, okay!" Ruby bounced from where she sat – however that was possible. "My turn, my turn! If I could have any superpower, it'd be telekinesis! I mean, think how cool it'd be to be able to move stuff around at will! I mean, I could make a fort like this one without even lifting a finger! When I wake up in the mornings, I could pour milk for myself and make Weiss's coffee without even getting out of bed!"

"Aww~!" Her sister cooed.

"I think that's a great power." Blake smiled.

"I suppose it wouldn't be all bad," Weiss decided. "So long as you use it wisely."

"Or she could use it _Weiss-ly_." Yang put in. "Cause you know she'd be takin' care of you even more than she already does."

Weiss was willing to forgive the terrible pun for once, for her attention was trained on Ruby's round, silver eyes now. She reached up and ruffled the girl's hair lightly, earning a giggle.

"If it was possible, I wouldn't be terribly opposed." She said.

When they had all finished answering, Yang passed the jar of papers to Blake as Ruby popped another cookie into her mouth. Weiss made sure to scold her. "Don't eat so many before bed." She warned.

"Ugh, Weeeiiss, we've been over this! My semblance is speed, remember? My metabolism is awesome!"

"Still, that much glucose consumption before bed is unhealthy!"

"Ugh, fine fiiiine. Only three more." Ruby compromised. Weiss sighed but decided she would have to settle for that.

By this time, Blake had drawn her question and read it aloud.

"If you were the protagonist in a storybook, what would your tragic flaw be?"

"Did you get your own question?" Weiss wondered.

"Ohhh this is a tough one..." Ruby put on a stern expression as she thought.

"Hm..." Blake leaned back against her bed and looked up at the tarp of blankets above. "I guess my flaw would be naivety, being too trusting of the world and its people." She flicked her gaze over to Weiss, indicating she was finished.

The heiress replied levelly.

"Greed. Or perhaps not realizing the value of what I have until it's gone. Something like that."

She looked to Ruby.

"Oh, um... I guess... mine would be kind of like a hero complex, I guess. Does that count as a flaw? I'd just be so absorbed in my quest and everything to the point where I guess it might be extensive." She gave a shrug before passing the question on. "What about you, Yang?"

Her sister had been unnaturally silent since this round had started, and when the attention was turned to her, Yang looked up with a sheepish smile.

"Pass..." She said. Blake nodded, saying nothing more as she passed the jar to Weiss. She moved in a bit closer to Yang and took her hand quietly, as though in apology for her question. The blonde leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Meanwhile, Weiss fished out her slip of paper, and her expression instantly went deadpanned.

"If you could be any kind of cookie, what would you be?" She gave a long sigh. "Gee, I wonder who wrote this question..."

"Ih wath'nt me!"

"Sis, you _literally_ have a cookie shoved in your mouth right now." Yang informed her. Blake chuckled a bit as the youngest girl quickly swallowed her treat.

"Weeeell it doesn't matter who wrote it! We gotta answer!"

"Pass."

"Nuh-ah-ah!" Ruby waggled her finger at her girlfriend. "You're the one who drew it this round so you definitely have to answer, Weiss!"

"Ugh, fine." She grumbled. "Then... chocolate chip."

"And whyyyy is that?" Ruby prompted.

"Well..." Weiss thought for a moment. "I supposed because they're your favorites."

"Aw!" Ruby was touched. "C'mere you!" She threw her arms around Weiss and snuggled her relentlessly.

"Alright, alright!" Weiss nearly had to wrestle her off. "It's your turn to answer." She grunted.

"Oh, that's easy!" Ruby pried herself off of Weiss and sat proudly beside her. "I'd be chocolate chip, too! That or a sugar cookie! Cause sugar makes you hyper and want to run around and stuff! Like me!"

"Right." Weiss muttered. "And that reminds me. That was your last cookie for tonight." She confiscated the box and put them into the desk drawer.

"Awww I didn't think you were keeping track..." Ruby pouted.

"Hmm..." Yang brought a finger to her chin as she thought next. "I'll go with gingerbread! Cause that's the kind of cookie you eat by the fire to keep warm in those cold winter months! I gotta make sure everyone stays toasty! Blaaakey?" She passed on the question.

"I guess cinnamon and raisin." She decided. "It's just one of those calming kinds you could have at a cafe or in a lounge any day when you're relaxing."

"A very thoughtful answer!" Yang hummed, snuggling up to her.

"Alright ladies." Ruby said decisively. "Let's make this our last question." She accepted the jar from Weiss and rummaged around for a minute before she pinched a piece of paper. "If you could change your name, what would it be?" She blinked, stumped. "Um... hmmm... wow this is a tough one."

Her teammates seemed to think the same, all wearing puzzled expressions now as they thought.

"It is really tough." Blake agreed. "I... can't really imagine myself having a different name."

"Me neither." Yang sighed.

"Um... could you guys come back to me?" Ruby requested. She looked up at Yang, asking her to take the position of answering first this round. But her sister shrugged.

"Sorry. I gotta pass."

"Me, too." Blake nodded.

"Me as well. Pass." Weiss said simply.

"Huuuh?! Um... uuummm..." Ruby brought her hands to either side of her head and rubbed through her hair. "I dunno. Pass!"

"You can't." Yang reminded her. "It's your round."

"Uuuuuhh..." Ruby was conflicted. "Oooh I don't know! This is _really_ hard! I mean I've... always been Ruby Rose! My whole entire life! It's who I am! It's who I know myself as and who everyone else knows me as! It's the name my mom gave me..." She had not really realized what she was saying, and the last bit slipped out.

Yang and Blake exchanged an uncomfortable glance, but were not sure what to say to her.

However, before Ruby could recognize what she had said and start to dwell on it, a certain heiress stepped in.

"Well, it really doesn't matter." Weiss said quickly, confidently.

"Huh?" Ruby looked up at her.

"Well, because you know what they say..." Weiss placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders and drew her closer, pressing a long kiss to her lips. Ruby squeaked a bit, but melted into the contact without protest, returning the kiss with warm delight.

Weiss could taste the sugar on her lips, holding Ruby there for as long as possible, conveying her affections. Weiss did not care if Ruby's name had been anything different; she loved her for _her_. Ruby understood her girlfriend's feelings from the kiss alone, and she smiled brightly as her girlfriend pulled away.

"A Rose by any other name just as sweet." Weiss finished with a small smile.

Yang and Blake nodded happily in agreement, and Ruby beamed a bubbly grin as she wrapped her arms around Weiss snugly and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: This idea was meant solely for that final bit ahaha, and the beginning part was built around it based off that finish. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
